Bring Your Child to Work Day
by Rainysummer
Summary: First went Apollo, followed shortly by Artemis, then Ares...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story, but I'm not abandoning all my old ones. ~Luna~ **

Artemis paced back and forth, back and forth until she thought she'd be sick, but didn't stop. She ran her rough hands through her hair wiping of sweet. She took deep breaths through her nose and slowly let them out through her mouth. She closed her moon colored eyes. This wasn't a game anymore. She could sense it. Apollo wasn't in the United States or any other country. He wasn't flying his sun chariot blissfully through the sky, and he wasn't visiting Poseidon in the ocean. Apollo was truly gone, and there was nobody on this earth who could convince her otherwise. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out, out back in, and then ripped out again. She knew for a fact that Apollo hadn't faded. Scientist studied the sun, trillions of people listened as well as made music, poets dreamed, and artist made crafts. So where had he gone? He didn't just run away. This was about a million times worse than the time she had been trapped under the sky; this was unbearable.

Artemis finally leaned back against the willow trees, and bowed her head. She hated feeling so weak, so powerless, so… weak. It's not like the goddess had ever felt like this. She had never cried, and she had never "broke down", but now she was on the verge of tears. Her _big _brother was gone. His presence was no longer there, standing mockingly or annoyingly by her side. Her back leaned against the tree she sank down and buried her hands into her face. Life had finally seemed to defeat her.

Wearily standing a safe distance from the goddess of hunt, the hunters of Artemis stood uneasily. Phoebe shifted from foot to foot, her scraped hands holding a pine tree for support. She'd known Artemis for centuries, and never, not once had seen her so indecisive. She scratched her head, momentarily considering comforting Artemis, but quickly dismissed the idea. Artemis had always hated feeling weak, feeling like she couldn't do something. Her help would only increase the melancholy feeling that Artemis was experiencing for the first time.

What had Zeus, her ever so caring and thoughtful father done? Did he go to look for him? Did he let the gods look for him? No, he was currently too occupied to do any of these ever so simple tasks. He sent a group of demigods. Yes Artemis traveled and befriended demigods every day, but, when it came down to it, the goddess couldn't look you in the eye and honestly say she believed that she believed that they would ever find Apollo. Never had she so greatly wished that Athena was there to just… What was it she needed; Time, help, encouragement? None of these things were of use to the moon goddess. Suddenly determination lit up Artemis's eyes. What she needed was Apollo, and she intended to get him.

**Okay, so yeah, short, I know. I didn't want to keep on going on the same chapter and change scenes. The next chapter will be about the demigods on their quest. ****~Luna~**


	2. Chapter 2

******So, tell me what you think. Artemis or the demigods? Flames are excepted. Short chapter, yeah, I know. ~Luna~**

Malcolm looked back and forth from the under world entrance to his companions.

"The prophecy says he's not on the earths crust, not in the sky, nor underwater. He _has_ to be underground." In front of him, Rae shivered.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! My dad would NEVER go any where so," she shuddered, as if the very thought were sinister, "dark," "never."

Malcolm ignored any bit of sympathy he had for her, and let a smug grin slowly spread across his lips.

"You're afraid of the dark!" He accused his tone a mixture of amused and mocking. Rae squinted her eyes and shook her head violently, her sun kissed golden locks banging from side to side.

"I am NOT afraid of the dark. SHUT UP!" Her whole face by now had turned completely red, and her fists were clenched by her side.

"Yes, but sunshine, obviously you would have not had told me to shut up if it weren't true. Never the less, you _did_ tell me to shut up signaling that my previous statements were accurate, and," a smart-alecky half smile occupied Malcolm's lip, "true." "Just face it, sunny, you'll never win."

If looks could truly kill Malcolm would be lying dead on the concrete at that moment. Rae gritted her teeth.

"Not quite, smart one. In case your ever so highly advanced brain had not noticed, I'm the daughter of Apollo. I can latterly _make _light. Henceforth, making it un-logical for me to be afraid of the dark." She crossed her arms, her voice mimicking Malcolm's tone, "Yeah, that's right. I just won." Malcolm could have sworn she heard him mutter something about "stupid Athena's kid".

"Can you? Can you really, my oh-so-dearest- sunshine? Or are you just saying that? Can you make light, can you really?" His intense gray eyes narrowed.

Rae planted a fake pleasant smile onto her face, and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah I can. Can you?"

Rae's eyes had a yellow circle in the middle, that sided by green, and that sided by blue; an eclipse, the perfect mixture of the sun and the moon. Her glare locked up with Malcolm's, the greatest key unable to unlock the glare. Lightning seemed to shoot from her eyes to his, and from his eyes back.

"I'm. Going. To. KILL. You." Rae muttered through her clenched teeth. Malcolm wore his signature cocky grin.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

1st unwise thing Malcolm, son of Athena had ever done.

Rae reached to her arm, where her knife was strapped on to, "a promise."

Malcolm easily kept up with her lashes. It's not that she was bad at fighting; it was that she was the daughter of Apollo, god of archery. He was a son of one of the war gods. She was just learning to use a knife; he'd used one his whole life. That was before he got tired out. Rae didn't necessarily _get_ tired. So, yeah; she pretty much beat him up.

Watching them kill each other from a safe distance, Laney, daughter of Aphrodite, couldn't help but think of how adorable they were. They had been fighting, arguing, and then they got caught in an very, err, _engaging_ conversation, and then they'd go back to trying to murder each other. They were just so… _No, no; _she caught herself. A boy and girl couldn't be "cute", or anything else; they could just be…I guy and a girl… yeah… That was her problem. She shouldn't have been claimed by Aphrodite, she should have been claimed by Athena, Poseidon, _anybody_ but Aphrodite. She'd never "gone out" with anyone, and she hadn't even ever thought of anybody like that, not even her family. It was partly because she hated her dad, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she simply did not believe in love, but spending months around her sibling she had been brain washed, and her thoughts were now filled with evil red hearts, and expensive clothes, yuck. There she was, though, not believing in love, but thinking Malcolm and Rae looked cute together. She was only kidding herself. She was a stupid, frilly old Aphrodite girl. Davis's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, guys. I hate to interrupt your little love fest here, but, uh, yeah Apollo's gone, and if we don't find him in, like," he read an invisable watch on his wrist, "3 hours, we'll all pretty much die. So…GET YOUR BUTTS OF THE GROUND AND LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

Rae looked up, her knife to Malcolm's throat, and her muscular arms holding him down to the concrete. "Oh, right."

In one graceful motion she leaped up, flipping to her friends. Malcolm held his breath.

"Sooo… The underworld… Where it's dark…" Rae rocked back and forth on her heel. Suddenly a sharp feeling of guilt stabbed her in the back. People had sacrificed themselves in the titan war, her mom was dead, her dad could be in Tautarus for all she knew, and yet she was here afraid of the freaking dark. Rae's eclipse eyes narrowed with determination she'd grown famous for.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just so we're clear I'm going to switch back and forth from the demigod's quest to Artemis and her hunters. So… Yeah! Review! ~Luna~**

Sweat trickled down 9 year old Sydney's neck. She breathed in through her mouth and out through her mouth, but this technique had unnoticeable progress. Her ears pounded at a swift speed as well as her heart, and her legs felt as they would fall off. Still she didn't dare ask Artemis for a break. She couldn't, it just wasn't in her heart. The past few days Artemis had been driving her self insane looking for her brother, dragging the hunters along with her. The goddess of the hunt was obviously in no condition to do this, but she refused to stop, to rest, to eat, she just simply refused to do any of the mandatory things she needed. The goddess was… _messed up_. Yes, that would be a good way to describe her. Artemis wasn't herself anymore. Losing her brother had morphed her into something other than… _Artemis_. Sydney didn't have the heart to be selfish, but she didn't have the energy to keep on running.

No, just in case you were wondering Artemis couldn't just transport them there, there were way too many, and as much as she fought against it, the hunters had also been banned from Camp Half-blood since the last time they burned it down. Artemis had no other choice, and now Sydney had no other choice, but to keep on moving.

Rain began to fall from the black sky, and Sydney truly knew that there as no chance on finding Apollo so quickly. That's when it hit her. Well more of _stabbed_. As soon as the spear reached her stomach her face paled, and her legs gave out. Blood spilled at an unstoppable rate, even for the goddess, who was, along with the hunters, already crouched by her side. Sydney gripped the soil on the ground next to her, but eventaully it became to heavy for her. Sydney's hazel eyes began to fade, and eventually closed. Her heart rate slowed until, finally, it stopped, it ended, Sydney's life ended at nine, she died a maiden, and Artemis couldn't have been more proud of her. She felt guiltier, she couldn't have been so confused, she couldn't have been so heartbroken, and she couldn't have been more surprised.

Tied tightly to the spear laid a piece of paper, _a prophecy_. This prophecy wasn't to find Apollo though; it was something much, much more.

Slowly, Artemis unfolded the ancient paper, being careful not to rip it. Her moon colored eyes darted across the paper, analyzing every single word individually. The hunters waited anxiously behind her shifting form one foot to the other, when Artemis read the last line on the paper, she gasped leading towards a horrifying, horrifying future. Sydney Lucille's deaths was only one of many, many to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the chapters are short. I'm, like, adhd or something I really can't focus, especially in science. My teacher will be talking about something, and I'll try to pay attention, but then I'll have this day dream… Then she hands out a work sheet and I have no intelligent guess what so ever on the answer. Okay, a little of topic, so anyway yeah, that's my excuse. ~Luna~**

They searched the underworld up and down and even asked Hades himself, and, yes what? That's right, Apollo wasn't there. Anymore surprises? You bet, 3 hours and 30 minuets of wasted time. Thirty minuets till Apollo is supposed to drive the sun around the Earth, 30 minutes and Apollo still won't be there.

Rae confidently marched up to where Apollo's sun chariot laid, Apollo's absence unnoticed. Behind her, Malcolm struggles to catch up, practically tripping over himself.

"Wait- Rae, stop!" He tripped over his own foot, and got up just as fast. "You can't do this!"

Rae turned around to face him.

"The last person who tried this got burned to ashes!" Malcolm reasoned.

"Malcolm, the last person who tried this was a son of Hermes, and a notou -to-smart one at that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm Rae, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun. Really, you don't have to worry about me." She assured, though her eyes showed she herself was worried.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"You can't"

"It almost seams as if you _want_ the world to enter eternal darkness and suffering." Rae petrified him with her eyes.

"What if, by some crazy reason, you do die, then what?" By now, Malcolm had caught up with her, and they were standing face to face.

"If I die it won't matter, because I will have already brought the sun around the world, and you'll have time to find my dad by them. Malcolm, you're a son of Athena, you should know I'm a just a piece in the puzzle, I'm not even the one who Rachel gave the prophecy to." Rae didn't say this vengefully. Her lips didn't quiver, and her voice didn't even crack.

For the first time, all the intimidation of Athena was lost in his gray eyes, and sadness and pity truly took over. He took a deep breath.

"If you die who will i have to top? Who will i have to annoy, and who will I have to make fun of? When will you pay me that 15 bucks from the bet you lost?" Malcolm's face morphed into something knew to him; pain. "Do you really want to do this?"

for a moment, he held her weary eyes, and it took all Rae's remaining strength to look away.

"It doesn't matter. There's no time and no choice." The sun of Athena clenched his fist.

"What about a god? They dould withstand the heat. You can't die when somebody can do something about it!" He was shouting, heated up like the flames dancing in his eyes. Rae's voie matched his tone.

"Do you SEE a god here? Look around, DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T! That's because there's not one here! They have more important things to deal with! What does a mortal like mean to them? NOTHING. My dads the only one who would care, but he's gone now. I'm the only one that can drive it without Apollo! Do you Think I WANT to die!" Malcolm jumped back in suprise. Rae had yelled at him a million times before, but she never, ever... cried. Not even when Lee, her big brother, one of the only person she really loved, died.

"Rae."  
"Shut up, you tell anybody about this, I will pound you 'till you're dead; when I get back." Despite everything, Malcom huffed.

"I don't doubt that Rae of sunshine."

"Yeah, 'cause I've never heard that one before."

"I'm sure you haven't, and I've got plenty more." A smile flickered across Rae's face.

"Which is why I won't die, smart one. And under no cercomstancesam I going to pay you 15 dollars." Her voice regained its confidence.

"Fine, sunshine. If you're not going to die I guess you won't mind me going with you."

"Malcolm, I have to drive this thing around the world in, like 5 minutes, I don't have time to argue with you."

"So you'll let me go."

"You're going to die."

"So are you."

"I suppose you have a solution, smart one."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then fine, you can come."

"Thanks sun shine."

"So what's your oh-so-genius solution?" Rae's voice came back to its smart alecky normal self.

"Parachutes," Malcolm beamed.

Rae perched her lips, considering this.

"Well, I _did_ promise I'd kill you."

"Ha-ha, but you just wait. It'll work."

"I wish I had time."

Okay, so they might have over reacted, it was Rae who was getting burned, it was Malcolm. He got two inches from the thing, and there you have it 3rd degree burns. It was clear he couldn't go on the sun chariot, so Rae, despite Malcolm's protest, sent an Iris message to camp half blood telling them to pick Malcolm up. Helplessly Malcolm watched as they dragged him away, and Rae drove the sun chariot across camp-half blood severely burning herself all the way. Everybody on that quest had failed.

Davis and Laney didn't find Apollo, and Malcolm let Rae nearly kill herself. Together, the three watched as Rae succeeded, slowly getting burned, as Apollo's presence was missed, as the new prophecy began to fold out, as the sun rose over camp...

**Cheesy, I know right? Short, yes, probably, but I'll update soon. SOOOOOOOOO…. REVIEW! Minimum flames, please. ZZ ~Luna~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm nervous… I can't avoid Artemis though so… with out farther ado… I bring you the next chapter! Does my dorkiness annoy you? Don't answer that. Please review! Flames are accepted, but don't burn the house down. ~Luna~ **

Thalia tried not to get the least bit angry with Artemis. She knew Artemis thought it was better for the hunter's sake, but Thalia just got plain offended. Just because she looked sixteen didn't mean she was. Many of the hunters were eons older, some even older than Dionysus. Thalia had spent her whole life strong, and she gets treated like she's some three year old kid whose parents don't want to tell her that her puppy ran away. As much as she would love to argue, though, this was completely in Thalia's nature. Yes, she will admit it; she's a little bit full of herself, but that's no where near Percy. They showed Percy the prophecy. Of course they'd kept it from him until her was sixteen, but they still showed it to him. Of course, the prophecy might "scare" the hunters; Thalia didn't want to believe that though, she'd seen the terrified expression that Artemis had worn on her own face. Artemis told them they were better than any man alive, and that they were strong; not that Thalia didn't already know that. Still Artemis had insisted on check with Zeus, calling the council of the gods, and discussing the matters "professionally"; _figures. _

No, no she refused to think about this as they honored the youngest member of the hunters, Sydney. She had died for us to get this prophecy. She disserved _that _much credit. Even before she died she was carrying a lot on her shoulders. With her brother, her mom, her dad all dead, a mortal who could see through the mist, a mortal who swore she'd never care about anybody ever again. A mortal who immediately cared about the hunters, one who'd only lived up to nine years old. Yes, Thalia agreed the event was tragic, but she wasn't one to dwell on tragedies. She was a trooper. So, now, as they burned Sydney's shride, **(a/n, not a clue on how to spell shride, of shrid, or… Yeah, you get the point), **Thalia found it highly difficult to focus so she was thankful when Artemis finally gave them the verdict. No, not the prophecy, the verdict, it's pretty much safe to say nobody was really happy, in fact, Thalia could have sworn she saw Elizabeth take out one of her arrows…

Camp half-blood had apparently been forced to let the hunters stay after a few death threats. Thalia was the only one even slightly excited. Annabeth, Percy, and her had never really had cheeseburgers ad fries, like she had planned on before the war, but that could all change! Then she remembered the prophecy, _crap_. Thalia took a deep breath.

"Please, my lady. Maybe I could help figure it out. The great prophecy, Annabeth, a _demigod_ figured that one out. Give me a shot." For a second, Thalia thought Artemis might've turned her into a fawn or something, but Artemis just sighed, her eyes thick with grief.

"No, child. You are not ready. _I_ was not ready. I don't have a clue as to what it may mean. I fear the explanation is not on," Artemis bit her lip and looked up racking her brain, "the Google."

I was all Thalia could do not to be as disrespectful to roll her eyes.

"ARTEMIS! You can't just leave us at camp without answers," Thalia bellowed. It was stupid, yes, but Artemis didn't even seam to notice her out burst.

"Apollo will pick you up at-", the moon goddess bit her lips, catching herself. She looked as if she would burst out crying any second. "I'll take you by there at sunset."

With that, Artemis snatched the prophecy, went inside of her tent, and scanned through all the terrifying possibilities of the world's future. She must have scanned over it 1,000 times when Thalia, cautiously, yet gently stepped in.

"I'm sorry."

If it weren't for the current situation going on, Artemis might have laughed. Never had she dreamed of any such thing ever leaving her lieutenant's mouth.

"No need to be. You should have no sorrow for me, or your actions. You were right, though ancient laws forbid me from showing you, or anybody else before our father. _I_ am sorry."

Thalia struggled to keep up with the goddess, but finally realized something. Artemis wasn't apologizing to her.

**So, how was it? Good, bad? I seriously can't keep dwelling on Artemis's sorrow. Thanks, even if you're just reading. Jeeze what a kiss up I am. Thanks! ~Luna~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell me what you think. Short chapter, I now, and I'm sorry. ~Luna~ **

Artemis's hunters crowded into Artemis's table at dinner, most of them returning glares from the campers, some of them even aiming arrows. They'd been there maybe a few hours, and Thalia was pretty proud. She now held the record amount of time any of Artemis's Lieutenant had ever ad from restraining the hunters. No body was in the infirmary… yet. She was debating on whether to burn her BEST food so her dad could enjoy the smell or Artemis when Chiron caught her eyes. He motioned for her to come over.

He looked uneasy, and his eon old eyes glistened with sadness and pain. All Thalia could think was, _bad news_.

Phoebe immediately new something was wrong when she saw Thalia walking stiffly to the Artemis cabin. Elizabeth noticed Phoebe's discomfort.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. Phoebe's dark brown eyes blinked.

"I don't know," She murmured. She slowly walked out of the Artemis cabin, gently shut the door, and sprinted out to meet Thalia.

"What did Chiron say?" Phoebe wasn't so sure she wanted to here the answer. She wiped sweat off from her forehead. Thalia's electric blue eyes glared straight forward.

"Get the rest of the hunters together. We're leaving at midnight." Thalia's voice was cold, flat, and final. Phoebe knew right away that that was exactly what they were going to do.

"What happened?" Elizabeth caught up with them. Thalia looked into the hunter's eyes.

"I think," Thalia bit her lip, "I think Artemis found Apollo." One of the hunters, Jessica gave her a funny look, clearly not understanding.

"That's great then, right? Why's everybody so-…" He smile fell, her red hair caving into her eyes. "No. She's really-"

"Gone," Thalia finished. "She went on a mission to go find him, and her presence on Earth just… disappeared." Thalia studied each of the tense faces looking back at her. "We're going to go find her." Nobody questioned how dangerous it would be. They'd each give their lives to save the immortal goddess. Phoebe shifted.

"Then why are we going at midnight? I'd have a better chance tracking her in the day light…"

Thalia's glare returned. "Chiron doesn't want us to leave."

Phoebe nodded. "Alright, we'll leave at midnight."

The hunters spent the next few hours getting themselves together, and getting ready. An idea sprung up in Thalia's mind. She glanced at the hunters.

"I'll be right back…" She headed towards the Athena cabin.

Annabeth awoke to somebody shaking her shoulders. Wearily, she opened eyes to see a girl with spiky black hair, and sky blue eyes. Confusion rolled into Annabeth's brain.

"Thalia… What?"

"!" Thalia hissed. Annabeth sat up and placed her legs on the floor.

"I need your help." Thalia pleaded.

Annabeth allowed herself to be dragged into the Artemis cabin at 11:30 at night. A few girls looked up, but most of them were too busy to notice Annabeth's entrance. Hastily, Thalia explained the situation, Annabeth drinking up every word that left Thalia's mouth.

"We need your help, we need a strategy." Annabeth nodded, looking real pale.

"I can't believe I could miss something so important… Has Chiron showed you-…" Annabeth looked up to see all eyes on herself.

"Showed us what…" Thalia persisted. Through the moonlight, Thalia could see Annabeth's gray eyes shimmer. Annabeth grimaced.

"Err … nothing." Thalia nodded, but she knew it wasn't "_nothing_".

Together, they quickly studied the alternates, and gave birth to a plan. By her tree, Thalia said her goodbyes.

"Thanks Annabeth." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, then quickly bit her lips and nodded.

"Good luck." Thalia glanced from Annabeth to her hunters, who were already getting ahead.

"Thanks, we'll need it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in... forever, but I have my excuses. My computer broke, and I just now got a new one. Meaning I haven't wrote this story in a while, so sorry if I'm off-key. ~Luna~**

Malcolm glanced around nervously. Nearly the whole camp was gathered around to where Rae was supposed to land. He studied the faces of all the people that Rae had crossed with. They were almost all talking, engaged in their own problems. Malcolm wanted to grab one of their shirts and ask what was wrong with their minds that made them so calm, so... careless. So oblivious that Rae could die right before their eyes. She had always seemed to get them in such a good mood. She always got everyone to feel alive, yet she never seemed to be alive. She might not be in a matter of minuets. The sun chariot neared where Rae was supposed to land it. Chiron did his best to organize the mass of campers, and Rae's sisters and brothers neared the front, prepared with their best medical equipment. Malcolm pushed his way to the front, never taking his eyes of of the sun. The all did their best to keep their balance as the sun chariot crashed into the ground. He held his breath as Rae stepped out of the chariot. She seemed... fine. She was sweating, and her face was red, but other than that she seemed better than she had when she left. Everyone just stood there silently gaping at Rae. Her sisters and brothers seemed to relax a bit. The yellow slit of moon in her eyes flashed, and she fell to her knees, and then to her stomach unconscious. The whole camp instantly flooded around her, her sisters and brothers at her side first, moving away the hair from her face, checking her pulse and checking her temperature. Malcolm was at her side before he knew he had moved, he looked desperately back and forth from Rae to Chiron. "We can't do anything for her hear; we need to get her back to camp." He was surprised at the sound of his own voice, actually directing 's eyes looked weary, and he nodded.

"I fear you are correct. I'll go with Apollo's children back to camp, and you will stay with the campers; bring them to camp as soon as possible." Malcolm opened his mouth to protest, but he just nodded. He wouldn't be of any help to them if he left then. One again, he was forced to watch from the side lines.

Rae woke up with throbbing pain in her head, and sight of s blur of white. She rubbed her temples, until she could see clearly. This was... the big house?For a frightening minute, she couldn't remember anything, or anybody. Flashes of what she'd seen, what she'd _done_ soared through her mind. She caught her breath with sudden realization. She struggled to plant her feet on the ground, and get out of there. She felt a sharp tug in her arm and realized she had an I.v., **(I don't know how to write that.)**, in her arm. Without thinking she yanked it out. She was subconsciously aware that she was in a hospital gown, that one of the Hermes kids must have stolen from a hospital. She began her journey to the door. With every step electricity jolted through her body, finally she held on to the door knob for support. Slowly she twisted it, her legs trembling the whole time. Outside of the door, her sibling were tending to the other engendered they all froze when the took sight of her. They stared back at her for a while until she Rae finally asked in a trembling voice, to match everything else. "Where is Chiron?" Her sister, Summer, stepped forward, and put a gentle hand on Rae's shoulder.

"You should get some rest, heal. Here, I'll help you back, Rae jerked her shoulder back and stood up taller.

"Where is Chiron?" Her eyes flared with intensity. Summer sighed.

"He's at the pavilion, but you should really-" Rae pushed past her, and marched to the pavilion. "Rae!" Summer called, but Rae didn't even look back.

Rae forced her eyes to adjust to the nighttime light, but... it was only florescent. She scanned the sky frantically for the moon. It wasn't there. "Artemis is gone too." Chiron turned around, startled.

"Child." Rae studied him, contemplating how much he knew. He was with Malcolm, Annabeth, and Percy. They were gaping at her too.

"Rae." That was Malcolm. Rae made an exasperated sound.

"Yes, I'm alive. I DO exist. My gods! You'd think I had come alive from the dead or something. What, you've never seen anybody alive before?" A smile flickered across Malcolm's face.

"You were dead. You siblings brought you back to life."

"Oh joy." The exchanged mesmerizing glares. Rae cleared her throat.

"Chiron, we need to talk." Chiron swallowed.

"I'd certainly agree with that, but you need to get some rest." Rae's expression remained unchanged.

"It will be morning in less than 5 hours." Rae's voice was steel. Chiron looked uneasy.

"Very well, what happened in the sun chariot, why did you not get burned?" Chiron started. Light flickered in Rae's eyes.

"That's not important, you must know that there are much larger problems, larger then all of us." Chiron shifted.

"Maybe if you sit down, we can talk about this.-"

"Artemis is gone. Apollo is gone. We can only imagine that the force that took them was very powerful, powerful enough to take down another god or goddess. I took the place of my father. It could be fatal for anybody else who tries, but my body is now used to it, I'm positive it is. So who's going to take the place of Artemis? Thalia? I'm sure that thing can take down Zeus, too. Then who will replace Zeus? What is taking them down? How can we stop it? I am sure Mount Olympus is panicking. We need to make a plan. We can't send god after god to go looking for it. That will just make them disappear, one after the other. Also, I don't think we should send a group of gods. During the war, the gods only defeated Typhon with the help of Poseidon, but Typhon never killed- or took any of them. Now, I'm not saying I believe it's a monster, but they just simply didn't get lost. I can fill it, all of my siblings can feel it. The thing that is holding them isn't alone, it is not a single unit. I have told you simple information. You know that Artemis had a prophecy. It is important that we get that prophecy it is important that we get that prophecy if we haven't already. Where are the hunters?" Malcolm gaped at her disrespect, but Chiron sighed.

"They left."

**Okay, so end of number something chapter. Please review! If you are going to flame me because of my grammar, please be specific, unless it's spelling. Thanks! ~Luna~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I'm bored so I'm going to write a new chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, blah, blah, blah, yadah, yadah, yadah. ~Luna~**

Aidan gripped her bow as Phoebe crouched down on her knee, examining a foot print in the dirt. She looked up at Thalia.

"It is Artemis's." From the back of the pack, Aidan crossed her arms.

"How do you know what Artemis's foot print looks like?" Phoebe turned around, radiating everybody around her with anger.

"I just know, OKAY? I'd like to see YOU track her!" Phoebe looked down. "Sorry, with Artemis gone, I'm kind of on edge." Thalia nodded.

"Everybody is on edge, but we're not going to let Artemis be gone for long. With the moon gone it's only a matter of time before the mortals panic." Aidan huffed.

"They're panicking right now." Thalia turned.

"Shut up, Aidan. Let's go, we don't have much time." Thalia was about to leave in the direction Artemis's footprint was, but then Phoebe gasped, clutched her side and fell to the ground.

"Phoebe!" In an instant, Thalia and the rest of the hunters were there by her side. "What happened? Where's you wound? Are you all right?" Phoebe choked out blood.

"Artemis..." Her eyes began to fade. Thalia shook her body.

"This can wait. You need help, WHERE ARE YOU'RE WOUNDS!" Phoebe shook her head, and clutched Thalia's arm.

"It- it is a mental force. It got inside me. It brainwashed my insides. IT IS TEARING ME APART FROM MY BRAIN!" Phoebe closed her eyes and her pulse slowed. "You have to listen to me. The same thing happened to Apollo and Artemis- it, it's throwing me to... nothing. I can't do anything for them now. Run- save your selves. Tell Zeus... Tell him we can't win. Because he's using us... To fight us." Her grip on Thalia's arm loosened, but Thalia still held on.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Thalia shook Phoebe's body, but it was just her body. A dead pulse-less body. Thalia closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, (again), I've had history fair and such. So... yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I haven't read them in a while either so there a probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so don't say I didn't warn you? ~Rainy~**

After Chiron finished speaking, Rae nodded.

"That makes since." Malcolm noticed something the others didn't, though. The yellow ring around her eyes flashed twice, that was part of the emergency system they had established years ago. This was urgent, they needed to talk, she needed to talk about something that was far to severe to talk about in the open, with anybody. Chiron's eyes shown a distant look. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I feared so. Rae, I believe you may have to pay the oracle a visit. It is for the means of the first semi-god in the millennium. Rae's eyes widened.

"How'd you-"

"Child, right now, you must not hold back any information at all if you wish to survive."

"But-"

"Go." Rae, took at step backwards; her injuries almost causing her to lose her balance. Then, amazing was able to run all the was to the attic. Malcolm risked a glance at Annabeth's Expression; it was completely shocked, calculating everything at a million miles per hour. Percy looked confused, (figures), and was studying Annabeth's face for answers. Chiron stared at the attic sternly.

"I'm assuming you knew about this, Malcolm." The gears in Malcolm's brain clicked, and he finally understood.

"That doesn't matter anymore. A semigod is a child born from a demigod and a god, as you already know. The measures of this are obviously great, we need to focus on the present. With the hunters gone, I'd say we have about 3 minutes to get a replacement for Artemis, before the mortal world goes in to pandemonium." Percy finally said something, something stupid, but he still said something.

"Can't the gods just replace the other gods until they come back, you know for just a little while?" Annabeth closed her eyes.

"Percy, you just don't get it. This won't be for just a little while." Her voice made her seem more troubled than she let on. Malcolm's eyes hardened, and he clenched his fist.

"This wasn't meant to annihilate Olympus. This was meant to replace the gods, and old grudge, probably." Percy squinted, as if the answer was litterly invisible right in front of him.

"But if they were going to knock out the gods, why not have the power for themselves? Why not take over the world like Lu- Kronos wanted to?" Annabeth cursed.

"You idiot, Malcolm just said it was probably a grudge. To completely make a god's presence disappear from this world they'd have to be plenty powerful, but," her voice lowered, " Power isn't always the objective." Percy looked towards Annabeth.

"Then what is the objective?"

"The semigod." They all jumped, and turned towards Rae. "The objective is the semigod."

"Have you already returned from the Oracle?" Chiron's sounded empty, like he didn't even care about the answer.

"I returned form the oracle a long time ago."

"I had hoped I could restrain you from doing so, then. Now, what does the prophecy say" He actually was waiting for the answer now. Rae looked at him in the eyes, the yellow in her eyes dancing.

"It's blank." There was a long pause. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Very well, be free to do what you like now, as of the moment." There was only silence among them until Percy, and Annabeth took the hint and left.

Once Everybody had gone to their cabins, it was only Rae and Malcolm. They listened to the chilling sound of silence. Silence had never seemed to bother either of them, it was a white flag, peace, a treaty. Rae starred into the moonless sky, and for the millionth time, Malcolm studied her eyes.

They weren't as confident as before. That had been the first thing Malcolm recolonized in her. That and her sly, sneaky, mocking personality. They had met during Rae's third day of camp, while Rae was practicing archery, (thank the gods for saving Malcolm). She looked the same then, all those years ago. Her hair was tied back into unruly golden locks, her eclipse eyes set on her target. Malcolm had came up to her, just because his lack of amusement.

"_Hi, your the new girl, right?" Rae turned her attention to the stranger._

"_I'm not new here." Confusion spread across the eight-year-old Malcolm's face._

"_You just came hear a few days ago, right?" Rae nodded._

"_Right."_

"_So then your new." _

"_I'm not new here." Malcolm scrunched his eyebrows, and a smile replaced the confusion in his eyes. _

"_You certainly are persistent." Rae smiled now._

"_You certainly are annoying." She looked back at her target. "I'm not new here. I have no home to turn to. It was always going to end up here. My presence was always going to end up here, so in a sense, I've lived here my whole life." She let the arrow go, a perfect bulls-eye. Malcolm put his hand's on his hips._

"_Awfully philosophical for an eight-year-old, aren't you?" _

"_I'm 7 and a half." Malcolm's expression quivered, and he burst out laughing, and patted her head roughly, suddenly much taller than she was._

"_I could be you baby-sitter!" People were looking over now, at the crazy little boy laughing with his head held high. Rae's fist came soaring towards his stomach, and knocked him down to his butt. _

"_Don't forget I have arrows." Malcolm gulped. _

"_Okay." Rae gazed confidently into the distance._

"_I'm finally home."_

Malcolm hadn't understood then, Rae's misplacement. Even at Camp Half-blood, in which she fully considered to be her home, she wasn't part of the scenery. That was another thing that was now gone from her eyes; the everlasting promise that she'd move forward, no matter what. The was stuck, stuck in a time where you get pulled in the freezing water, right along with your sunken ship. Her eyes still held so much. Confusion, regret, helplessness, pain, hardness, stillness, coldness. The heaviest thing, the thing that was lingering in her eyes, pulling her down, was dread. That was to be expected. That was all that everyone else felt, confusion gone, now the only thing lingering was dread. Malcolm realized now, Malcolm realized now that she didn't dread the future, like everyone else. What had locked away that confident look she used to hold so tightly in her hands was the past, he now realized that her past was the thing she had always responded to as nothing when he asked her what was wrong, her past far exceeded nothing. The words now slipped, what he had been to afraid to ask then.

"What happened to your mom? The truth." He didn't regret them, and he wasn't afraid of how she would respond anymore. All he felt was pure desire, desire to destroy the question that had always sent them worlds apart.

"She was killed. By Athena."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Since it's Summer, (where I live at least), I'll be out of school and updating a lot more frequently. Probably. ANYWAAAYYYYYYSSSSSSS occ Thalia, I know, but I currently am anxious and irritated and don't know... Wait... What? Anyway read, review, thanks, etc. ~Rainy~**

Thalia, along with her consternate hunters, marched along the thick forest, many of them looking back, as if they were expecting to see Phoebe trudging along with them. The silence, and the ever so often sound of a twig snapping under their boots, was the only noise, the only noise for miles, until Aidan spoke in a voice that was so uncharacteristicly, **(my computer says that isn't a word),** quiet and timid.

"It just does not make since. We can only die if we fall in battle, or break our oath; Phoebe- Phoebe just died. That's impossible. None of this makes since." Elizabeth's voice was shaky as she responded.

"You just don't get it. This IS a battle. The force that took Lady Artemis has to be so strong. It has to be so strong that even immortality is a lost factor. Our position is grave." There was silence, a few coughs, dead, fallen leaves crunching every so often.

"We can't let Phoebe's death be a waste. We'll find Artemis, and Phoebe will live. We have to." All of the hunters, including Thalia herself were surprised at Thalia's hard tone. Nobody spoke for a while. It was quiet. Finally, Aidan clenched her fist.

"Phoebe told us to turn back. She said this was to dangerous, to powerful. We can't dishonor Phoebe. We can't save Artemis! This is crazy! You're all crazy! If we go any farther we'll all die too. This will have been pointless, all for nothing. We should go back to camp and warn Chiron-" 

"STOP!" This was Thalia, her voice steel. "If you don't want to save Artemis, stay. You are a young mortal, so go home." Aidan's hands were numb from clenching them to hard.

"I'm immortal!"

"Not anymore! All of the hunters were watching Aidan now intently, looking to what she might do next. She fell to her knees, and Thalia walked on.

"Go home. Finding Artemis is to dangerous for kids. Inside, Thalia was begging Aidan to go home, really. Death was approaching, and her life wasn't to be wasted.

**A short filler! Are you disappointed? Sorry, I still don't know what to do with the hunters. Next chapter will be back at camp. Maybe, Probably. Have a nice Summer! ~Rainy~**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN USUAL. MAYBE. HOPEFULLY. K, BYE. ~Summer~**

"It's not really all that complicated, if you think about it. Here you have a horrible prophecy involving a semigod, it only makes since to prevent a semigod from ever being born. By the time Athena reached my mother, I was already born. Athena was late, and she didn't even realize it. My mom is dead, so there is no point in looking back it now." Malcolm's stomach turned.

"You are sure it was Athena?"

"That's a stupid question. Yes, I would never make an accusation like that about a goddess. Look, that was the past so it doesn't matter." Lightning struck in Malcolm's gray eyes. He starred down at her.

"You don't believe that."

"I most definitely believe that."

"There was something bothering you, something really bothering you about your past. Do you believe in revenge?" Malcolm was getting closer, closing in on her.

"No." Expressionless, empty, Rae was completely empty.

"Do you believe in avenging somebody?"

"If somebody was so immensely stupid by the time of their death to ask me that; they wouldn't be worth it."

"What if they didn't ask you that? What if you did it on your own?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"Malcolm, what do you WANT me to say!"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with you!" Malcolm's intense gray eyes dug into Rae's, fishing out the truth. Finally, Rae closed her eyes and sighed.

"You know how much I hate schedules? You're repeating the next day, in a different form, having no influence of change as each day passes by, and you grow agonizingly closer to death, until you're facing death in the face, and all your life's motive had been for is to live longer, the schedules you'd found yourself dragging along for ages have been of no purpose, because in the end all you've done was survive in which has no similarities to living. In the end everybody wishes for one thing, lying flatly; fulfillment. Power is only an aspect of that fulfillment; and with that train of thought, I have finally figured out what I want. I want, more than anything, is to understand. Not generally, general is such a simplistic word, it seems so tedious to have so many complications, yet have such a simplistic wish, almost pathetic. Yet, it is so general that my eyes passed it every single day up to this point. Absolutely pathetic." Bitterness filled her tone, then quickly made it's departure as she caught it. "Being a semigod, or demigod in your case, schedules we a mere distraction, no completely a waste, but a handicap, a distraction." Rae waited for her words to sink into Malcolm's brain, for his response, as she placed her dead down to the picnic table, her full view now the night sky. She traced constellations with her fingers. She waited longer, and he still didn't respond.

"What do you think having a blank prophecy means?" Rae asked. Inside of Malcolm, fire burned. He clenched his fist.

"If the prophecy says nothing, than the future is undecided. Were you always so selfish, so immune too other people, is your overall wish so incredible self reserved? If you don't want to tell me, fine! I don't have to know! Stop stalling, and tell me things, what are you trying to do?" Rae didn't look at him, she said nothing, just gazing up at the sky with that same sad expression. She closed her eyes and listened to his hard footsteps at her left.

"I'll find out eventually." When his foot steps had became soundless, and his presence had faded, Rae sat up, her face carrying the heavy weight of a smile and sad eyes.

"I know you will." Silence had surpassed Rae's patience, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well played, Rae, well played." Rae's heart pounded as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Annabeth." Confirmation struck Rae. "What are you-."

"Don't act so ignorant. You're quite the actress, by the way. You pushed Malcolm away from the truth like it was nothing. You should really be on America's got talent." Rae narrowed her eyes.

"What do you know?" Rae's voice was suspicious, a dead giveaway that she was guarding something valuable. Annabeth narrowed her eyes back at Rae. When she spoke her voice sent chills through Rae.

"Your past, you plans, but what I really don't understand is you motives. Do you really think this is morality?" Rae closed her eyes, begging to the gods that Annabeth didn't notice her shaking, how could a mere demigod be so powerful?

"I must commend you. There's no wonder you are the first in command of the Athena cabin. I can't help but be curious, though. How did you figure all of it out?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"A dream; it was about the interrogation." Rae's eyes widened, revealing a full moon. "You were quite an interesting child, might I add." Rae tensed.

"_That, __**this**_all is none of your business. Stay out of my fight, please." Had Annabeth imagined it, or had Rae taking a pleading tone?

"You're right, this _was_ none of my business, but then you befriended Malcolm, and he got too close to the truth. He's my half brother, and my business. You see, everything is connected. Rae's balled first trembled.

"I'll make things right." Annabeth starred intently at the trapped daughter of Apollo.

"Don't think you're pushing him away by getting him angry; you're just pulling him closer. He'll find out eventually, and then you know what he'll do. You know _exactly_ what he'll do." Annabeth's voice hypnotic, accusing, harsh, it displayed every truth lurking in the world. "Malcolm is my second in command, which means he is the 2nd wisest person in the world if you think about it. Because of your friendship, though, he is failing to see something so vital... It's almost as if he was losing his senses." Something flickered across Rae's eyes; helplessness, pure realization of the existence of Hades. Annabeth was about to resume ranting when Rae reached the edge of the cliff.

"Stop!" The loudness of her voice surprised Annabeth. "Please, please," Rae pleaded, "just, stop." Something in Annabeth's intense gray eyes softened.

"You've been like a little sister to me all of these years. Don't do anything reckless, this isn't all you've lived for. Value yourself more. Your life is more than somebody who can leave you with this. Remember that, okay?" And just like that, Annabeth was gone, and so was the slimmer remains of Rae's pride. She took a deep breath, as she shook uncontrollably.

"Time to bring out the sun."

Malcolm sat, cross legged on his bed. He couldn't stop eying Annabeth's bed, which was unoccupied during midnight. She was debating on whether to interrogate her about it when her heard the door creep open and shut, but the visual effect of the room remained the same. He sighed.

"Honestly, Annabeth. You should know that your magic little invisibility cap doesn't block out sound, too. You should really be more cautious. Since you aren't, I can't help but wonder; where oh, where has my big sister ran off to?" The air shimmered.

"Wow baby brother, you sound awfully irritated."

"Naturally, but' that's aside from the point. _You _are not avoiding my question." Annabeth grimaced. There was only one lie that could conceive Malcolm, and she wasn't very anxious to use it. As time ticked away, Annabeth realized she had no choice.

"I was... I was out with Percy!" Annabeth prayed to the gods that this lie wouldn't come around to Percy, and spark up a whole new, unneeded conversation. Despite his mood, a grin spread across Malcolm's lips. He was about to burst out laughing when he remembered Rae. Rae and he used to tease them all the time. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Humor could wait. Humor could wait until he could protect Rae.

**Sorry, I expected this to be longer. Anyways, review! Thanks! ~ Summer~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter, obviously. Just so you guys know, I'm completely making this up as I go along, so most of the chapters are just stalling. ~Rainy~**

Aidan sat there as the hunters walked away, leaving her in a pool of pain, and confusion. A mortal girl, joining the hunt not because of her distaste for boys, but for her distaste of people in general. Her days were numbered by 11, and she was happy to leave her happy, obnoxious, life behind. She was relieved to leave her painfully joyful and naïve family behind. She was tough, or at least she made people believe she was, whether that was the truth or not. She had always had a rather small figure of olive skin, brown hair and green, cat like eyes. She was a small figure in a big world that could never seem to understand what she could see. There was no wonder depression captured her, no matter how fast she would run from it. That was how Artemis had found her, trapped by an overwhelming since of adjournment.

Leaving her home didn't take much effort. There was nothing she could value there, even if she had tried. She left her forsaken town, leaving only a note that she was fine to her formally cheerful mother. Other than that, there was no distinction she had ever existed. The memories of her classmates completely altered, her birth certificates only identifiable as ashes, burnt by incurable confusion.

And though Aidan's nose was naturally unturned, she could never bring herself to stick her nose up in the direction of the sky against Artemis, as she owed Artemis a debt of her very existence. She constantly felt the hunters eyes on her, Aidan was constantly aware of their cognizance of her deviation. She tried to seem oblivious, indifferent as she realized their tone toward her, but it had always ended to be a wasted attempt. Even in this new world, where her eyes weren't the only pair that bared the horrors of the Earth, her vision had an inevitable distinction. Was it because she was a mortal, a mere weight to people of higher power? Was it because she couldn't look away from the flaws of perfection? Even though she would be forever frozen at 11, she aged miraculously, monumentally. Nobody ever seemed to notice, her separation from the rest of humanity. As each day passed, she became better at masking her 3rd person point of view. Her way of looking on to everything as if she didn't exist, because she didn't. Nobody in that state could exist. As each day passed, she began to regret her decision to become immortal. Living forever was... it was pure time. It was experience, it was new sights to see, it was something else to see every night when Aidan closed her eyes, and every morning when she opened them. Her life would no longer remain in shades of red, blood, or shades of green, illness, but her life resumed to black and white, pure nothingness. When Artemis had gone missing, that had given Aidan motive, hope. It had given her a goal, a purpose, a way to pay back her debt, and there, sunken to her knees in a world of unforgiving sights; Aidan opened the door of the truth of Artemis and Apollo's absences. Nobody in a third person point of view could exist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been updating due to the fact that I finally got a life, so after this, I'll be deleting my account. Ha-ha, just kidding there's no way I actually have a life. I haven't been updating because I went to Mexico, and because I don't have a clue as to how to elevate this story. Please, don't judge too harshly due to the fact I have no intelligent guess to what I'm doing. I might have an unintelligent guess, but let's not go into details. R&R! (Read and review, not rest and relax, lazies.) ~Summer~**

Big, hulking, and blood-red, the Ares cabin stands in the U of cabins at Camp Half-Blood, radiating a certain form of obnoxiousness that twists your stomach and balls your fist, an aura that transforms any unstable emotions into blood. Upon the stench of unwilling the cluster of unwilling victims who happen to step foot into the territory that this cabin has dominated are a group of large, muscular, arrogant, headstrong children who tend to be rather unsuited to their labels of youth. Standing among these gruff children-, or rather above them is the first-in-command of the Ares cabin- a tolerance who's long, stringy, brown hair are the only indications of her being female. And finally among this display of hatred, love and intensity stands a feeling-, a _longing _for approval from higher power, or, more specifically, her father, Ares, the very root of her existence. Such feelings under her rule were weak, childish, unexceptionable. Such feelings under her rule were the source of denial. During the first few years after their victory over Kronos's army she was able to sooth her thirst with her father's previous praise, keeping it hidden behind eyes that could only be described as raging fire. Ares's existence was the safe that locked away the weakest feelings that could not be erased by her unbearable will. So what would happen, if, hypothetically of course, Ares were to go missing upon his unwilling search for his ever-so-dear sister and brother? That safe would be erased from existence, but Clarrise wasn't necessarily that weak. Her skull was thick, as were all her brother's, it wouldn't break easily. She would ignore herself, ignore everything apart from her blood lust, and even though it could be justified, she would not let that factor of her haunt her, she'd keep her head up, strong. If that course of action was to take place, then replacements for all of the gods wouldn't be a back up plan, a secondary strategy, it would be mandatory, primary.

If Ares were to suddenly go missing, there would be a panic, a sudden desperation. If Ares were to suddenly go missing, Chiron would have a lot of planning to occupy his mind. When Ares suddenly went missing Rae finally got the chance she'd been praying for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I'll try to update as soon as possible, until then enjoy this little experiment of mine. Again, (if I've even said this before), I'm making this up as I go. Obviously I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. ~Summer~**

Aidan's feet felt like the weighed a million pounds as she dragged them across the forest floor. "Just one more mile", she'd tell herself, but she knew that if she got to a city, any city, no, it didn't have to be a city, just something high, somewhere where you could... overlook the world. The cold wind whipped her face, and Aidan, once again, was glad she had her hair in a braid. Aidan came to a sudden halt.

It was... snowing? No, there was snow on the ground; it had been snowing. If she was that exhausted, to not even realize it was snowing...She could have missed elevation, a building of a tall tree somewhere, but how could she have missed that? If she didn't realize it was snowing earlier though... WAIT!... Why would it be snowing in the summer?... Was nobody replacing Apollo anymore?... She shook the thought out of her mind. She'd find out soon. She'd figure everything out, or so she hoped. Confidence is one's fool, as one's weapon. Hopefully it would choose to be her weapon. Her knee's buckled, and she fell to them, and only then did she realize how cold she must have been, but she wasn't. She was warm... numb. With large effort, she pushed herself to the nearest tree. She leaned her head against the thinning bark. Aidan prayed to the gods that fatigue would not dominate her senses.

"How did this happen?" Her voice came out as a whisper. As luck just happen to go by, she didn't need elevation. She was already unconscious of herself, so she resided to a 3rd person point of view.

**Okay, this chapter was rushed and VERY bad. Please don't give up on me. I'll admit it, I don't really enjoy writing about the hunters. I'll switch soon... Sorry... Oh, yeah. The way I took it, the hunter's immortality works like this; they don't get sick or die of disease of hunger, ect, ect. They can die by murder. ~Luna **


End file.
